Prior to sufficiently warming to an operational temperature, an internal combustion engine requires a rich fuel mixture to operate. Once the engine warms to its operating temperature, which generally takes about twenty minutes for automobile engines, a lean fuel mixture is used. Thus, an internal combustion engine is less fuel efficient when it operates at temperatures below its operating temperature. In addition certain features of the automobile intended to increase fuel economy, such as “lockup clutch” are not evoked until the engine has reached operating temperature.
Fuel efficiency in engines and automobiles is a substantial problem due to the increasing fuel costs associated with operating internal combustion engines. This is particularly true with respect to engines that run on oil based fuels. Consequently, the industry has been encouraged to provide engines with improved fuel efficiency or mechanisms that may improve the fuel efficiency of an engine.
Devices have previously been disclosed for purposes of heating an engine or engine components to improve engine performance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,994 to Hohler discloses the use of coin operated electricity dispensing meters for use in heating the engines of parked cars. The electric meter powers an engine heating device to warm the engine prior to the required use of the engine. Hohler teaches that the purpose of heating the engine is to avoid the problem of starting vehicles that must be left out in the open during cold weather.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,862 to Barr discloses the use of a heater to attach to an engine to heat an oil pan sufficiently to decrease the viscosity of the oil and permit the engine to start when exposed to extremely cold temperatures. However, Barr teaches that oil pans should be heated as little as possible to sufficiently decrease the oil viscosity for engine starting purposes.
The use of heaters has also been disclosed for purposes of preventing damage associated with an engine's exposure to freezing temperatures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,361 to Milliman discloses the use of a heating element inside a protective cover of a boat engine to protect the engine from damage caused by water that freezes inside the engine. Milliman teaches that the heating element should be activated once the engine temperature reaches 32° F. and that the heating element should maintain the engine above a water freezing temperature. Specifically, Milliman teaches that an engine should be maintained at a temperature range of 32° F. to 40° F. to prevent such damage.
Consequently, there remains a need to provide a mechanism that improves fuel efficiency of an engine by substantially decreasing or eliminating the need for the engine to run on a rich fuel mixture.